1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a Kit of Pharmaceutical Formulations consisting of molecular oxygen, a vitamin complex, a mineral complex, and yeast.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR §§1.97 and 1.98
Those who are infected with HIV AIDS that take multiple vitamin compounds each day experience a slower advance in their illness, according to the periodical, “New England Journal of Medicine”.
Nutritional supplements “may gain time for and allow persons with HIV to further delay the development of symptoms that require treatment with antiretroviral medications”, said Lynne Mofensoon, of the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development, which financed the study.
The information originates from a study begun in Tanzania in 1995 with around 1000 pregnant women, infected with HIV AIDS and that participated in an experiment to determine if vitamin supplements could reduce transmission of the virus to the fetus.
Following this line of thought, nutritional support proper to the requirements of each patient, will provide as a result an increase in weight, correction of nutritional laboratory variables, and a consequent improvement in quality of life.
A malnourished state in the HIV AIDS patient is the principal cause which favors complications and increases morbidity of the patient. For this reason, with the invention proposed for patent, nutritional support has been achieved that helps improve the state of the patient by improving his IMC and at the same time reducing opportunistic infections.
No specialized product exists on the market that helps HIV AIDS patients to avoid malnutrition and reduce opportunistic illnesses. What we could be considered to be the closest, although not comparable, would be the product called “Prosure” of Abbot Laboratories, which is indicated for involuntary weight loss, loss of muscle mass, to improve fatigue, quality of life, and targets cancer patients.